The present invention relates to a heat exchanging apparatus for heating or cooling fluid instantaneously.
Heat exchanging apparatuses include an apparatus that heats gas, for example. A commonly-used structure thereof is such a structure that gas is heated by making the gas flow through a heated pipe. An alternative structure is such a structure that heated fluid is caused to flow in a pipe having fins, and gas is heated by making the gas flow between the fins.
These structures are used to heat not only gas but also liquid or to generate water vapor. An apparatus for not heating gas but cooling gas generally has a similar structure.
This structure is common and conventional, but the apparatus needs to be large in volume. The reason is that the efficiency of heat exchange between the pipe and the fluid flowing through the pipe is low.
A structure to improve the efficiency of heat exchange in this common structure has been suggested. Examples of the inventions are illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 is a schematic copy of a main diagram of a patent example that realizes a heating structure called impinging jet (Re-Publication of PCT Patent Publication: WO 2006/030526). Gas that has passed through a pipe impinges against a heated hollow disk and exchanges heat with the disk. A lamp heater for heating is not shown.
FIGS. 2 through 5 are diagrams of an apparatus where a flow passage for performing heat exchange efficiently by gas impinging against a base is disposed on a surface of a base, thereby generating heated gas (FIG. 5 of Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-162332 “FILM FORMING METHOD AND FILM FORMING APPARATUS). The structure of the heat exchanger is explained below by citing the description from the patent literature 2. The following is the citation: “This embodiment has a solid flat-plate-like carbon central plate 24 formed of carbon (including graphite, isotropic carbon or the like, for example) and a pair of left and right solid flat-plate-like carbon side plates 25, 26 made of carbon and attached and fixed to left and right both side faces of the carbon central plate 24. (Partially omitted.) FIG. 5A is a front view of one side face (for example, a left side face) of the carbon central plate 24 having a horizontal width of 240 mm and a height of 30 mm, FIG. 5B is a cross-sectional view taken along line B-B in FIG. 5A, FIG. 5C is a cross-sectional view taken along line C-C in FIG. 5A, and FIG. 5D is a cross-sectional view taken along line D-D in FIG. 5A, where a plurality of pair of left and right 7 mm-wide grooves 27, 27, . . . , 28, 28, . . . shown in FIGS. 6 through 8 and first and second 1 mm-deep lower gas jetting longitudinal holes 31, 32 are formed by the carbon central plate 24 and the pair of left and right carbon side plates 25, 26. The plurality of pair of left and right grooves 27, 27 . . . , 28, 28 . . . are each so formed as to make first and second introduced gas flow individually therethrough longitudinally in FIGS. 3 and 4, and the pair of left and right grooves 27, 28 are not jointed together leftward or rightward (laterally).
The reference numeral 38 in FIG. 5A denotes a plurality of 1 mm-wide longitudinal communicating grooves forming communication longitudinally in FIG. 5A for each of the pairs of left and right grooves 27, 28, and the reference numeral 39 denotes an insertion hole in which a heating lamp 40 is inserted. The heating lamp 40 is a lamp of 200 V and 2.2 kW, for example, and is a clean heat source connected to a power line 19 and fed with required power to generate heat at a high temperature. For this reason, the heat generation of the heating lamp 40 causes the carbon central plate 24 and the pair of left and right carbon side plates 25, 26 to be heated to high temperatures, and first and second upper gas introducing longitudinal holes 29, 30, the pair of left and right grooves 27, 27 . . . , 28, 28 . . . , and the first and second lower gas jetting longitudinal holes 31, 32, namely, a pair of left and right first and second gas passages, which are formed by these plates 24, 25, 26, are heated.
At this time, nitrogen gas is introduced into the pair of left and right first and second upper gas introducing longitudinal holes 29, 30 of the heating apparatus from the first and second gas introducing pipes 18a, 18b. The nitrogen gas is heated to a required high temperature (for example, 650° C.) until the nitrogen gas reaches first and second jetting holes 35, 36 via the pair of left and right grooves 27, 27 . . . , 28, 28, . . . , and the first and second lower gas jetting longitudinal holes in this order. Production of high-temperature gas was succeeded by the small-sized heating apparatus.”
FIGS. 2 through 5 have been explained above by citing the description from Patent Literature 2.
For example, according to calculation, the speed of gas passing through a pipe having a 1-cm2 cross-section at a flow rate of 100 SLM (standard liter per minute) is 16 m/second. Assuming that the gas smoothly flows through the pipe, the time required for the gas to pass through an apparatus having such a flow passage cross-section is 0.01 seconds or less. That is, the gas is heated instantaneously up to the temperature of heated carbon. The structure shown in FIG. 2 is a structure which makes making instantaneous heat exchange possible.
An apparatus that heats gas instantaneously and jet out the high temperature gas is applied not only to heating or drying but also to a process for heating and baking various materials (metal, a dielectric material, or the like) applied over a substrate. These apparatuses are also useful for heating liquid, such as water.
An apparatus that cools gas instantaneously is applied to cooling of water vapor from a turbine, cooling of a coolant of a cooling and heating machine, cooling of exhaust heat of a boiler, or the like. The application to cooling of a coolant is promising in geothermal generation that has recently attracted attention.